Honey Bee Clover
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. SLASH. Yunho, dirasa semakin mirip dengan bunga favoritnya, seperti yang diungkapkan oleh Jaejoong. Mereka menjalin hubungan sejak sekian tahun, hubungan yang bahkan tidak mampu didefinisikan oleh mereka, namun Jaejoong menyebutnya persahabatan. Hati bisa berkhianat, menipu, membutakan terhadap motif sebenarnya dari raga. Sejatinya, hati yang memperdaya, atau justru mereka.


**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU, SLASH****, T**

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho dari dalam mobil putihnya yang terparkir di sisi jalan sebuah permukiman, dengan suasana hati yang penuh kontradiksi. Sahabatnya itu mendapati undangan untuk menghadiri acara yang digelar di dalam salah satu rumah megah di sana, namun sedari datang hanya berdiri di balik gerbang kediaman tersebut dengan atensi yang tetap sama.

Jaejoong lantas keluar dari mobilnya sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Gumpalan asap dari pembakaran tembakaunya cepat bergerak menjauhinya, terbawa angin malam yang menerpa tiada henti. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi mobilnya, tak begitu menikmati batang demi batang yang telah diisapnya. Hingga untuk kesekian kalinya ujung sepatunya menginjak puntung begitu sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara lirih Yunho untuk siapapun di dalam sana di antara senyum dan acungan jempol pria itu,

"Berbahagialah…."

.

.

* * *

_To make a prairie it takes a clover and one bee—  
One clover, and a bee.  
And revery.  
The revery alone will do,  
If bees are few._

.

**-Honey Bee Clover-**

.

.

* * *

_Seharusnya cinta tidak seperti banjir; sesaat meluap-luap menggenangi dan menenggelamkan dalam bahagia, tapi kemudian surut perlahan dan yang tersisa hanya lumpur kenangan. Apalagi seperti kembang api; menyilaukan dalam gemerlap sekejap, kemudian lenyap dan meninggalkanmu dalam terkatung senyap._

_Sama halnya dalam hubunganmu dengannya, itu dikarenakan pengharapan yang terlampau besar atau justru kurangnya pengharapan?_

.

"Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah hubungan. Bukan begitu, Jae?"

"Tujuh tahun memang tak sebentar, tapi tujuh tahun juga belum lama jika dibandingkan dengan hubunganmu denganku, persahabatan kita—ah terkadang sebutan itu kurang tepat, ku rasa." Jaejoong terkekeh geli di ujung kalimatnya, lantas menenggak sisa minumannya.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi, memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap Jaejoong yang menurutnya mulai terpancing dengan topik yang diangkatnya. Ia bergeming menanti, mengerti bahwa Jaejoong belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan bunga yang kau gemari; bunga matahari—kelopaknya yang ceria itu seperti dirimu yang senang tersenyum. Jangan menampilkan senyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit, tapi tersenyumlah untuk membuatnya sembuh."

Yunho tergelak, "Aku tidak sedang sakit, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum miring, "Melepaskan orang yang dicintai memang menyakitkan, namun tak semua yang dicintai mesti dimiliki."

Kini Yunho menunjukkan senyum getir.

"Banyak yang bilang bahwa bunga matahari yang tegap dan selalu menghadap matahari itu melambangkan suatu keceriaan, keharmonisan, dan kesetiaan. Tapi tak banyak yang tahu bahwa di balik tegap yang merupakan simbol ketegaran itu, bunga matahari ternyata begitu rapuh. Pun bunga matahari mampu hidup sendiri—ceria dalam kesendirian, tegar dalam kerapuhannya."

"Kau paham akan hal itu, tapi kau tak meyakini perasaanku. Lebih dari sekali aku mengaku padamu bahwa selama ini dia lebih seperti adik bagiku, tapi kau terus meyakinkanku bahwa hubungan kami lebih dari itu. Aku bahkan tak merasa cemburu dia menikah dengan orang lain, hanya sedikit kecewa karena dia selalu tak mampu menolak kehendak orang tuanya, padahal ku pikir dia sudah dewasa untuk menentukan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

"Kau masih berkeinginan dia memilihmu, dan tentu mengharap restu orang tuanya."

Tak jelas Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaan atau pernyataan, namun Yunho mendengarnya sebagai sebuah dakwaan. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia kembali menguraikan isi hatinya.

"Entah kau belum tahu akan hal ini, atau memang sengaja melewatkannya, bahwa bunga matahari juga mengandung harapan yang menggantung; layaknya pengharapannya kepada sang mentari, yang mustahil hanya melihatnya di antara semarak bunga yang berebut dominasi, menunggu balasan akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan—"

"Kau sudah mabuk, Yun."

"_Ani_, justru kau—yang bahkan tak sadar kalau aku belum sedikitpun menenggak alkohol sedari tadi."

.

.

Sedikit terhuyung, Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sembari menepuk pelan kepalanya yang pening, ia menyeret langkah menuju dapur, berniat meredakan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Ia hanya samar-samar mengingat kejadian semalam, tanpa tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di apartemennya. Terakhir yang diingatnya, ia minum-minum dengan Yunho di bar pusat kota.

Melewati ruang tengah, ia mendapati Yunho rebahan di sofa merahnya dengan kaki panjangnya yang menggantung dan sebelah lengan menutupi mata. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Jaejoong menendang sisi sofa hingga membuat sang penghuni mengerang malas,

"Jaejoong _ah_~ lima menit lagi~"

"Lima menitmu bisa menjadi lima jam kalau aku membiarkanmu. Kau memegang kendali ribuan karyawan, banyak keluarga yang bergantung padamu—dan kau masih saja ingin bermalasan?"

"_Aish_…." Dengan ogah-ogahan Yunho mendudukkan dirinya. Setengah melek ia mengacak rambutnya yang awut-awutan. "Kantor tidak akan tutup hanya karena aku telat atau bahkan bolos sehari dua hari. Lagipula, lupakah kau kalau ini hari Minggu?"

Jaejoong hanya menguap santai sambil memicingkan mata ke arah kalender di rak bukunya, mengabaikan Yunho yang berdecak sebal. Alih-alih meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur, ia sedikit terpekik lantaran tarikan Yunho di lengannya.

"Kemarilah, pijatkan badanku. Rasanya remuk karena memulangkanmu semalam."

Jaejoong mendelik. Yunho berbicara seolah-olah berat badannya berlebih. Dan pria bermata sipit itu belum memberinya waktu untuk menyela.

"Aku yang kemarin memintamu untuk ditemani, kenapa malah kau yang banyak minum."

"Baru memapahku yang mabuk, tapi kau seperti habis menarik patung moai saja."

"Siapa bilang aku memapahmu—aku harus menggendongmu karena kau sama sekali tidak mau berjalan. Garis bawahi itu; menggendong! Sialnya, lift macet semalam, jadi aku harus membawamu sampai lantai lima ini, alhasil pinggangku langsung encok. Belum lagi sofamu yang keras ini."

"Terima kasih atas budi baik Anda, Tuan Jung, tapi tidak ada yang menyuruh Anda bermalam di sini." Jaejoong menghadiahkan geplakan di kepala Yunho sebelum kembali pada tujuannya semula untuk mengambil minum.

Yunho justru terbahak seraya mengekor langkah Jaejoong. Sesekali ia menjaili lelaki elok itu hingga berulang membuahkan reaksi yang diharapkannya.

.

.

"Orang tuaku ingin cucu dariku," celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba tatkala ia dan Yunho mencuci peralatan bekas makan pagi mereka bersama-sama.

Ia bisa melihat Yunho sempat terhenti mengelap piring bersih yang ia angsurkan. Sebenarnya Yunho lebih banyak menggodanya, daripada membantunya, namun setidaknya ia juga senang tidak sendirian di hari liburnya. Dan tak saban waktu juga ia dan Yunho bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mengingat kesibukan masing-masing.

"Tanpa sadar usiaku sudah hampir berkepala tiga. Aku dulu pernah berujar—saat orang tuaku kerap merongrong perihal menantu—bahwa selambat-lambatnya aku akan menikah di usia tiga puluh tahun. Sekarang mereka tak begitu peduli soal menantu, asal aku pulang membawakan cucu untuk mereka."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Pun tak terdengar lagi denting barang pecah belah seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Ayo buat."

Hening. Untuk sekian detik, Jaejoong mencerna apapun itu yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Hingga mata bulatnya terbeliak begitu ia memahami maksud dari kata-kata Yunho. Ia tahu Yunho hanya menggodanya mengingat ia adalah laki-laki juga, namun nada bicara yang terdengar serius itu entah bagaimana sanggup membuatnya nyaris mati kutu.

"Kau cari mati," desis Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

Yunho terkekeh-kekeh, "Bagaimana? Tawaran menggiurkan ini tidak akan datang dua kali."

Jaejoong jengah lantaran berikutnya Yunho menggerakkan kedua alis bak pria hidung belang. Ia lantas melepas sarung tangan karetnya disertai helaan napas kasar.

"Hei, aku sungguh-sungguh, tidak akan datang dua kali—tapi berkali-kali."

"Yak! Jung Yunho!" Refleks Jaejoong melempari Yunho dengan sarung tangan kuning yang selalu ia kenakan saat cuci piring itu.

Bukannya menghindar, Yunho justru semakin mendekatinya dengan senyumnya yang mencurigakan, membuatnya merinding geli dan memaksanya untuk mundur teratur. Namun sisi hatinya yang lain tergelitik menyenangkan, satu di antaranya lantaran melihat Yunho sering tertawa riang, tak seperti yang ia khawatirkan dalam beberapa hari ke belakang semenjak ia mendengar kabar pernikahan—mantan—kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Tentu ia bisa membedakan saat Yunho sedang benar-benar gembira, atau ketika tengah menutupinya dengan keceriaan. Tetapi yang kini dilihatnya adalah Yunho yang tanpa topeng ketegaran, begitu lepas. Dan tak tahu mengapa ia seringkali terlupa akan umur bila bersama Yunho, tak ubahnya seperti remaja dengan kelabilan ekstra.

.

.

_Love is friendship set on fire__. __You can't choose between love and friendship. They're like a package; you either get both or you lose both._

.

.

_Ada kalanya kau berkata mencintaiku, saat kau masih bersama orang lain. Boleh jadi kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika bersamaku._

_Sesungguhnya bukan itu yang lebih menyita pikiranku. Aku hanya meyakini bahwa hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu lah yang sepatutnya. Sementara aku terus berharap agar kita tak memiliki rasa yang tak dibenarkan._

.

Di hari kerja, Jaejoong kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai guru seni di sekolah menengah. Ada yang membuat Yunho tak menyenangi pencahariannya—bukan pekerjaannya, namun lembaga tempatnya mengais nafkah. Akan tetapi Jaejoong belum mempunyai alasan untuk menuruti kehendak Yunho yang menginginkannya _resign_ dari sana.

Lebih dari sepuluh tahun berkawan, membuat Jaejoong maupun Yunho seperti tak menyimpan rahasia dari satu sama lain. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa mengenal sahabatnya itu melebihi saudara dari Yunho sendiri.

Tak sering Yunho menceritakan masalah pribadi kepadanya, tetapi ada hal yang tidak bisa disimpan seorang diri; alasan mengapa Yunho tak bisa dekat dengan keluarga ayahnya, bahkan tak diterima eksistensinya, hingga saat ini. Kasarnya, bahwa Yunho adalah buah cinta terlarang dari sepasang insan yang masih memiliki hubungan sebagai saudara sepupu. Meski orang tua dari pihak ibunya tak menentang, namun sebaliknya dari keluarga ayahnya. Jaejoong sempat tak percaya, namun itulah yang terjadi. Hanya sang ayah yang begitu menyayangi Yunho, selain kerabat dari sisi ibunya. Dan kakek Yunho dari pihak ayahnya adalah pemilik dari sekolah tempat Jaejoong mengajar.

Itulah yang membuat Yunho berkeinginan agar Jaejoong meninggalkan pekerjaannya kini, bahkan sanggup mencarikan mata pencaharian baru andaikata Jaejoong mau.

"Jadi mulai hari ini ada jadwal kencan sepulang mengajar, hm?"

Jaejoong sedikit terperanjat mendapati sambutan Yunho begitu ia tiba di apartemen pribadinya malam itu, namun ia tak begitu terkejut bagaimana sahabatnya tersebut dapat memasuki tempat tinggalnya yang selalu tak lupa ia kunci. Dari membobol apartemen lamanya dengan membuat duplikat anak kunci, dan sekarang pertahanan digital pun ditembus oleh Yunho. Sedikit mendongkol ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak dengan agak dibanting. Ia lalu mengenakan sandal rumahnya dengan cekatan dan sengaja melewati Yunho tanpa kata.

"Setelah gagal mengencani Kim Jiwon, kemudian menggaet Park Jiyeon, dan sekarang Baek Jinhee?" sambung Yunho dengan nada sarkastis.

Gesekan sandal dengan lantai terdengar nyaring saat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik cepat menghadap Yunho sembari bersedekap angkuh. Pandangan nyalangnya membalas tatapan teduh dari pria yang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding itu.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menguntitku?" Jaejoong tahu ini adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia lontarkan kepada Yunho, tetapi ia jengkel karena pria yang tengah terkekeh itu terlalu turut campur, padahal yang dituduhkan lebih banyak merupakan buah kesalahpahaman. Dan terbukti hingga kini pun Yunho tak jua mau mendengar penjelasannya akan hubungannya dengan beberapa perempuan itu.

Kim Jiwon hanyalah teman seangkatannya di sekolah menengah yang dulu secara kebetulan dekat dengannya. Tanpa disangka terpilih dalam pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri, meskipun ia akui ada murid berprestrasi lain yang lebih berhak dari kawannya tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan bahwa ada campur tangan Yunho saat itu.

Pun masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang Park Jiyeon atau yang kerap ia panggil Gummy _noona_, manakala rekan wanitanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu menyampaikan salam perpisahan di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah. Ia tak begitu paham mengapa Gummy dimutasi ke daerah pelosok, awalnya, sampai Yunho menyinggung masalah tersebut. Dari sana dapat ia simpulkan bahwa Yunho kembali berperan dalam pemindahtugasan Gummy ke sekolah lain. Ketika ia mendesak Yunho untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya atas perbuatan tersebut, Yunho menjawab enteng; hanya lantaran tidak suka melihat kedekatannya dengan Gummy.

Selalu, alasan yang tak pernah berubah.

Bagi Yunho, sudah cukup merelakan Jaejoong untuk berdedikasi di lembaga milik seseorang yang begitu membencinya dan menolak kehadirannya. Namun tidak dengan membiarkan Jaejoong dekat dengan orang lain melebihi dirinya.

Keposesifan Yunho lah yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk menjaga jarak dengan siapapun selama ini, terlebih dengan lawan jenis. Ia tak ingin orang-orang yang dicemburui Yunho akan berakhir sama seperti Gummy.

"Baek Jinhee adalah wali dari salah seorang muridku, Baek Seungheon," ungkap Jaejoong menekan kekesalannya. Ia sadar penjelasannya tak akan begitu digubris, karena ia yakin Yunho sudah terlebih dulu mencari tahu. Tetapi ia pun tak bisa bungkam, yang dapat diartikan sebagai pembenaran atas segala asumsi Yunho.

"Tadi ada pertemuan wali kelas dan orang tua. Aku mengantarkannya pulang karena Seungheon tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Kau pasti tahu, Seungheon harus membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan bekerja paruh waktu setelah ayahnya berpulang meninggalkan hutang begitu besar sehingga membuat usaha mereka gulung tikar. Sedangkan—"

"Oh … sekarang seleramu semacam itu—seorang janda miskin?"

Yunho memang mampu mendatangkan suka cita di lain waktu, namun setiap mendapatinya yang seperti ini, Jaejoong selalu merasa bahwa pria yang sebaya dengannya itu menjadi demikian menyebalkan.

"Kau hanya tinggal memberinya ongkos taksi." Yunho membuntuti Jaejoong yang melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Dia bukan pengemis," sahut Jaejoong sebelum menenggak habis segelas air dinginnya.

"Jadi lebih mudah memberikan harapan pada wanita itu? Dan lagi, menurutku menolong karena kasihan padanya adalah bentuk lain dari kesombonganmu, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho menyeringai mendapati delikan mata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengasihaninya, aku hanya prihatin. Dan kau pulanglah kalau memang tak ada lagi yang perlu kau bicarakan—"

Tak nyana, Yunho membungkam Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Jaejoong kaget, mundur refleks meraih cerek di meja dan mengguyurkan seluruh isinya. Yunho sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong, sesaat membeku merasakan air bersuhu rendah itu membasahi dirinya, terlebih wajahnya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Jung!"

Napas Jaejoong tampak memburu menekan luapan emosinya. Pun Yunho masih sempat melihat bola mata Jaejoong yang berembun sebelum lelaki yang dikasihinya itu meninggalkannya dalam bungkam.

"Pulanglah!"

Bahkan Yunho dapat menangkap getaran dalam suara parau Jaejoong, sontak seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas jantungnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak menyesal, hanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang menjadi sumber kesusahan hati Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tempo hari, Jaejoong terkesan menghindari Yunho. Keduanya tak bersua untuk waktu yang cukup lama, terlepas dari kesibukan masing-masing. Kalaupun bertemu, Jaejoong enggan berlama-lama, bahkan hanya untuk membalas tatapan Yunho setiap kali sahabatnya itu membuka topik pembicaraan dengannya. Yunho merasa hanya Jaejoong yang kini ia miliki, selain ibu dan salah seorang kakeknya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan kecanggungan itu berlangsung lebih lama. Ia pun rela mencari Jaejoong ke tempat kerja, mengabaikan bahwa ia teramat benci berada di sana.

Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti sedang berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia paham bahwa perbuatannya waktu itu sanggup melukai hati Jaejoong yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Tetapi ia sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun; mengharap Jaejoong menerima dirinya, menyambut cintanya. Bahkan saat menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain pun hanya Jaejoong yang mengisi hatinya. Ia selalu menanti.

Jikalau penantiannya belum cukup lama, dengan apa lagi ia menunjukkan kesungguhannya, agar Jaejoong tak terus-menerus menyangkal akan perasaannya.

.

_Aku tak sengaja menangis agar dikasihani, tak sengaja pergi supaya dicari, tak sengaja lari biar dikejar. Menata hati tak sebercanda itu, sungguh._

_Kita bagaikan saling __mengisi __cangkir, tapi tidak minum dari cangkir__ yang sama__. __Jika boleh dibilang, m__encintai satu sama lain, tetapi tidak membuat ikatan cinta. __Saling memberi hati__, __namun__ tidak saling menjaga. Berdiri bersama namun tidak terlalu dekat untuk bersama-sama._

_Hati bisa berkhianat, menipu, membutakan terhadap motif sebenarnya__ dari raga__.__ Sejatinya, hati yang menipu, atau kita yang memperdaya?_

.

.

Sepulang dari mengajar sore itu, Jaejoong menemukan setangkai bunga matahari di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia tahu siapa yang meletakkannya di sana hanya dengan menilik aroma yang tercium dari sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih yang terselip di bawah pintunya. Ragu-ragu ia membukanya, perlahan meraih isinya; setangkai daun semanggi berhelai empat.

.

_Clover_ … _lover_ … _over_….

_Daun semanggi sering diidentikkan dengan persahabatan. Dan dari persahabatan itu, dapat beralih menjadi cinta, atau justru berakhir. Kini aku memiliki tiga opsi; tetap menjadi sahabatmu, menjalin hubungan seperti yang kau harapkan, atau menyudahi segalanya._

_Tentang pilihan antara cinta dan persahabatan. Orang sering memilih keduanya namun hal itu tidak pernah berakhir baik. __Di dalam persahabatan ada cinta, namun di dalam cinta belum tentu ada persahabatan. __Aku memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu dan akan memperjuangkannya hingga akhir._

.

.

* * *

_I could be the blossom, and you could be the bee, and then I could call you honey._

.

**-****FIN****-**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:  
**Entah apa ini, haha. Padahal sudah janji gak _publish_ di sini lagi. Sekali lagi, cuma akan menuhin target dulu.

Beberapa_ quotes_ bukan milik saya, ada juga yang terinspirasi dari penulis dan pujangga, kalau diurutin dari yang pertama, maka oleh; Emily Dickinson (1830–86). Complete Poems. 1924. Part Two: Nature, XCVII. Lalu, Kim Jaejoong yang; _You can't choose between love and friendship. They're like a package; you either get both or you lose both._ Dan Winnie the Pooh untuk; _I could be the blossom, and you could be the bee, and then I could call you honey._

**T****erima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
